


一个做梦的，这么好福气（没写完）

by shark_pond



Category: meiyou
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: Title：一个做梦的，这么好福气CP：阿瑟/伊姆斯，阿瑟/女体伊姆斯Warning：BG，本子剧情，哪里都不合逻辑Summary：这可能是阿瑟有生以来最刺激的梦了。





	一个做梦的，这么好福气（没写完）

这也太过了。  
阿瑟麻木地想。  
伊姆斯和伊咪坐在他的脚边，伸手去拿桌上的草莓和葡萄。他们两个浑身赤裸，除了项圈之外不着寸缕，然而毫无羞耻之意。  
“你是怎么控制伊咪的？”阿瑟决定换个话题，能让他看起来更为严谨冷淡的那种。  
“伊咪就是我。”伊姆斯说。“潜意识，前意识，就像是人在梦里总会暴露天性，我把压抑的那部分和不想压抑的那部分分离一下——伊咪就出现了。”  
“我以为你只能伪装成见过的人？”  
“哦——那你太小看我了。”伊姆斯和伊咪交换一个亲吻，后者咯咯笑着，G杯豪乳在阿瑟的西装裤上蹭来蹭去。“梦是什么？”  
“是清醒时候的无意识碎片重组。”  
伊姆斯点头。“那么无中生有也不是不可能，况且，什么是真正的无中生有呢，亲爱的？没有。就算是伊咪，也是有所依凭的。”  
伪装者在梦中的分身抬起头来，她的轮廓比伊姆斯柔和，脸颊也显得更为圆润，金发散落在肩头。她看上去正像是伊姆斯的双胞胎姐妹。  
“阿瑟，你一定是在生气。”伊咪柔软的英伦腔调让阿瑟有些尴尬地发现自己更硬了。“我们还以为是梦里出现敌人了呢，所以我才割断你的喉咙…..”  
她伸出手，抱住阿瑟的脖子。“别生气了，亲爱的。而且那是伊姆斯的错，绝对是他的错。”她狡黠地看向伊姆斯。  
“亲爱的，你又有什么鬼主意？”伊姆斯叹了口气。  
伊咪说：“是你的鬼主意。”她攀着阿瑟的手臂，咬住裤子拉链，拉开之后，隔着内裤舔了舔阿瑟的勃起。  
“你可真爱吃独食。”伊姆斯半真半假的抱怨，毕竟伊咪就是他，抱怨伊咪等于抱怨自己。  
“你可以抢啊，亲爱的。”伊咪大方地让开一点位置，让伊姆斯也爬到阿瑟的腿间。他们手指并用，将阿瑟的阴茎从内裤里解放出来。男性的伪装者含住阴茎头部吮吸着，两颊因此而凹陷。伊咪则伸出舌头，从下舔到上，最后和伊姆斯隔着阿瑟的阴茎接吻。他们吻得太忘情，阿瑟都有些不满了，他右手扯了扯连着两人项圈的锁链。  
“我才是主人。”阿瑟沉声说。  
伊姆斯舔了舔嘴唇：“是的，亲爱的，虽然我才是这个梦境的主人，但在这个梦里，你是我们的主人。”  
阿瑟示意伊咪坐到他的腿上，他的手恰好可以托住伊咪的翘臀，左侧臀肉上的烙印全然没有疤痕，更像是皮下长出的记号。  
“阿瑟——”伊姆斯拉长调子。“你可真是个直男。”  
伊咪用足尖踩着他的小腹。“你听起来像是吃醋了。”  
“我没有，亲爱的。”  
“你就是。”伊咪在阿瑟身上乱晃，她伸手去捏伊姆斯的脸颊，不妨失去平衡，趴了下去。阿瑟感受到大腿上的温热，还有伊咪乳肉的压迫，阴茎直挺挺的，前液都蹭在伊咪的身上了。  
“真是不听话。”阿瑟将伊咪扶起来。“我想你该知道怎么做。”  
伊咪咬着嘴唇，柔软饱满的红唇被她咬出一线痕迹，很快消弭无踪。她从阿瑟身上下来，四肢着地，趴在柔软的地毯上。  
“伊姆斯，挑一个吧。”阿瑟同样起身，将衬衫袖子挽到手肘，将难耐的欲望压抑住，老二重新塞回裤子里。  
这是伊姆斯的梦境，虽说阿瑟扮演了主人的角色，实际上，满足的是伊姆斯的欲望。  
阿瑟从不知道伪装者对他有这样的幻想，不过既然实现只是顺手的事情，阿瑟也乐在其中，为什么不呢？  
伊姆斯从墙上一排鞭子与藤条之中挑选了接近老式教鞭的一条。阿瑟接在手里，空挥几下，破空声让伊咪颤抖起来。  
“阿瑟——拜托了……”她可怜巴巴地看着阿瑟，阿瑟不为所动。  
在他第一次进入伊姆斯的梦里，就是废弃工厂那次的时候，他就知道伊咪擅长用可怜的外表欺骗别人。她和伊姆斯可是被那些虚假的阿瑟们玩弄得很开心，却能装出一副被强迫的可怜模样。  
“待会儿你可以为他选一样你喜欢的。”亚瑟说。“我猜你已经有想法了，是不是，好姑娘？”  
伊姆斯背后有点发凉，他当然知道伊咪是个什么样子的小恶魔，毕竟伊咪就是他，这金发绿眼的小恶魔挑衅地看了他一眼，预备承受阿瑟的鞭笞。


End file.
